


Rodney’s extra-special, top-secret, hush-hush mission

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney will need all of his genius and fox-like cunning if this mission is to succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney’s extra-special, top-secret, hush-hush mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  Thanks to the fabulous [](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/profile)[**xanthe**](http://xanthe.livejournal.com/) for the beta. :-)

Rodney froze as the door closed behind him and then glanced around cautiously. Everything looked clear, but he checked the life sign detector just to be certain. There was nothing showing up in the area – okay, he had a go.

He took a couple of steps forward. So… where had Colonel Sneaky hidden his present this year?

He decided to check out the closets first. John had a devious streak, and Rodney well remembered the outrage he’d felt the year that John had hidden – successfully, damn him - his present at the back of Rodney’s own closet. That had been a bitter pill to swallow, and he wouldn’t fall for that trick again.

He rifled through his clothes and even checked under the pile of miscellaneous junk piled in the far corner. No luck, but hey – that’s where his Celine Dion tour shirt had ended up!

Next he opened John’s closet, smirking at the colour-coordinated garments hanging neatly in a row – black, black, white, and oh, yeah, black. Not that he’d ever complain – John looked so hot in black. Of course, he looked hot out of it too….

He swallowed past the sudden dryness in his throat and adjusted his crotch. Right, focus - back to the plan. He didn’t know how much time he had before John would be done torturing the new marines with Ronon, and he needed to act fast.

He quickly and efficiently searched John’s closet and then moved on to their shared dresser, both nightstands, their desks and even the bathroom cabinet. Nothing! This was ridiculous – where the hell had John hidden it?

He had a sudden thought and grabbed his data pad and scanner and did a thorough sweep of the entire room. He hadn’t forgotten the year that John had gotten Radek to help him set up a portable cloaking device to shield the complete collection of Battlestar – the one that looked like a centurian’s head - along with two boxes of chocolate covered cherries and a fully working scale model of the Millennium Falcon that he’d stashed under their bed. Unfortunately there were no anomalous energy readings or unexplained power drains. Damn!

“Whatcha doin’, Rodney?” John’s amused drawl gusted across Rodney’s ear.

“Jesus Christ!” Rodney jumped, his pad and scanner clattering to the floor.

He spun around to see a grinning John slouching nonchalantly not two feet away. God damn, Colonel Greenleaf and his silent stealthiness – he was going to walk across snow and leave no boot prints one of these days, and Rodney was probably going to end up with a coronary from being crept up on one too many times.

“What have I told you about doing that?” Rodney sniped, his hammering heart gradually slowing to normal. “And what are you doing here anyway? I thought you actually had some work to do for once?”

“All done.” John smiled lazily like he knew full well that Rodney was blustering to try and cover something up. “Just dropped by to shower and change before lunch.” He reached for the hem of his tee and lifted it a little and then paused as if suddenly struck by a thought. “Question is – what are you doing here?”

And dammit, there was that little strip of skin above the waistband of John’s BDUs, and Rodney found his gaze helplessly and mercilessly drawn to it. He tried to resist, he really did, but John knew exactly what he was doing with the whole innocent and confused act. The bastard.

“Rod-ney?” The tee shirt twitched a little higher.

“Alright, alright!” Rodney cried. “Enough with the third degree! I admit it - I was looking for my present. Are you happy now? I know it’s here somewhere, and I was, ah… um….” But then John was stripping his shirt all the way off – slowly and with a smirky little smile - and Rodney’s brain went slightly off-line.

“Rodney?” John was still smiling, and he tossed the tee shirt onto the floor and popped open the top couple of buttons of his BDUs.

“Fnnnngh…..” Rodney surged forward and pushed up against John. God, John was so hot – figuratively and literally – and Rodney stroked down the smooth, lean length of his back and slipped his hands down inside John’s pants, squeezing his ass.

John’s hips stuttered forward, but he was grinning. “You’re looking for your Christmas present in my pants?”

Rodney smiled and palmed John’s ass again. “Just being thorough.”

And then John was leaning in and kissing him, and Rodney quickly forgot all about presents and surprises - and even his name - for quite some time.

_One week later – Christmas morning_

“Oh my God! A secret Ancient wall panel? I can’t believe you, Colonel!”

 

The end

♥


End file.
